Perfect
by WildcatPower
Summary: A short Thasmin Oneshot based on the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Can the Doctor convince Yaz to dance with her?


It was midnight on Dil Ma'ra, and the sky was alive with colour. Tiny, wisp-like organisms floated through the air, pulsing with light. Around me, the blue skinned Dillians celebrated, and rightly so. I had just saved their tribe from a lost and frightened Vespiform, with help from my Fam, of course.

Speaking of my Fam…

I weaved my way through the crowds, heading towards the TARDIS, parked beneath a tree at the edge of the forest clearing. Poor Ryan had been stung by the Vespiform, and was currently unconscious in the medical bay. Yaz and Graham were checking up on him, and I should too.

But just centimetres from the TARDIS, I was stopped by an older Dillian in an intricate golden headdress. The High Priestess. I bowed to her.

"Rise, Doctor," she said, an amused smile of her face. "You have saved my people, surely we are beyond such formalities."

"It was nothing really," I claimed, "Helping people is what we do."

She smiled again, sternly this time, "Doctor, accept the praise. If it wasn't for you and your fellow adventurers, this sacred day would be one of much sadness."

"Sacred day? You mean today is the festival of the star-singers?" I asked, bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet with excitement.

"Indeed, Doctor, and as a token of our gratitude, we invite you all to celebrate with us."

"This is Brilliant. I've always wanted to see this! Let me tell my Fam!" I bounded of towards the TARDIS, leaving the priestess chuckling quietly behind me.

Yaz was sitting on the edge of TARDIS, gazing up at the sky, eyes full of wonder. One of her little buns had come loose in the scuffle, making her look slightly like a one-eared Carapod. But Yaz was much prettier.

I sat down beside her. She dragged her eyes from the lights and looked towards me.

"What are they?" She asked, gesturing at the swirling creatures above us.

"They're called Fire-breeze. Thousands of microscopic, bioluminescent beings going about their business. Except once a year, they connect to a hive mind and sing!"

And as if on queue, the music began.

It was a delicate, swirling tune, both impossibly high and impossibly low at once. Across the clearing, Dillians became quiet and began to dance. Yaz watched wide-eyed as even the littlest children partnered up and began twirling around.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked, hiding my hands in my sleeves and crossing my fingers.

Yaz shook her head, "I don't think we're allowed. It seems kinda private."

"They invited us."

"But what about Ryan? Shouldn't we check on him?"

"Yaz, that anti-venom has never failed me. Besides, he has Graham looking after him."

Yaz laughed, a sound almost as beautiful as the music, "He hasn't left Ryan's side since we got him aboard the TARDIS."

"Then c'mon. I need a partner anyway."

For a second, I thought she'd refuse. But then she sighed and stood up. I leapt to my feet too.

"Fine," she said, "But Doctor? You only have one shoe."

I looked down. Indeed, one of my shoes had come off. Probably stuck in a tree root somewhere. But that was irrelevant. I took off the other and flung it over my shoulder into the TARDIS. She beeped irritably, and I mentally apologised.

"Much better." I lead Yaz into the clearing. The grass was remarkably soft, but not as soft as her hand in mine. At first she danced stiffly, keeping to the traditional hold, but soon the day's exhaustion overwhelmed her and she lay her head on my shoulder. We swayed back and forth to the music. For a moment I was blissfully happy .But as she turned to look at another couple dancing past us, I sensed something wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and she sighed, wistfully.

"It's just, all the Dillians are so beautiful, and I'm just so scruffy." She gestured to her half down hair, her mud streaked face, her damaged clothes, "I feel like they judge me."

"Yaz, you saved their lives. They think you're amazing. You could never look scruffy."

She only sighed, "But..."

I stopped her with a kiss and whispered four words:

"You look perfect tonight,"


End file.
